Various devices may be configured to receive and play or display content including audio, video, and written content. With the increasing availability of content over the Internet and the use of mobile devices, content owners, for example, attempt to control access to and copying of their content using digital right management (DRM) and other techniques. Some approaches involve providing restricted access to content using encryption techniques, restrictive licenses, and/or private networks.